


[Podfic] Metamorphosis

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drunk as Lords, English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Not In The Usual Way, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud, drinking and talking, lockdown - Freeform, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: With apologies to Franz Kafka.Crowley -- bored, frustrated, drunk, and missing his angel during lockdown -- remembers one of their past encounters and does something unwise. Come morning, Aziraphale's got a problem to solve.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	[Podfic] Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts), [CopperBeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092178) by [CopperBeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/pseuds/CopperBeech). 



> This is a gift exchange for the lovely CompassRose, who played Crowley so wonderfully in the Crown of Thorns Podrama.
> 
> Compass, I know that you specifically asked for some chat at the end of the story but this really isn't my milieu, so darling, I only managed a few minutes of burbling! (I cut the bit out right at the end when I finished up with, 'Oh God, I'm boring!')
> 
> Many thanks to CopperBeech for permission to pod - Copper is a new author to me and I've been blown away by the quality and style of their work. Please go and have a rummage through their back catalogue, you won't be disappointed!
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, however you celebrate and wish you all a very happy and healthy 2021 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Metamorphosis](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/metamorphosis/s-2YNYyzfpEYo)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Metamorphosis music Unforeseen Consequences](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/metamorphosis-music-unforeseen/s-W22BvjmVj25)


End file.
